Can You See What I See
Can You See what I See is the story arc involving Lidereith, especially the Lidereith under the Crimson Emperor: Elendia Drakul. Characters *Gerard Sturm: A powerful Merihim who was experimented on in his youth and was given teleportation powers through manipulation of DNA. He, however, gave up flying and is not as fast as most Lidereith. The Lidereith Science Department want his body for experimentation. *Rachel Dawn: A blind human who fell in love with the Merihim Gerard Sturm, much of the events of the story is caused by Gerard choosing her as his mate over... *Joan Nightfall: A beautiful human intended to spur Gerard's interest to mate with her. She is proud, but very much in love with Gerard, and is more loyal to him than the LSD. *Elendia Drakul: Secret founder of the LSD before she became the fourth Crimson Emperor. She has forbidden her lords from participating in the quarrel, which is hard for *Yabnoran Worll: Sire of Gerard Sturm. His hands have been tied by his master, Elendia Drakul. He feels strongly about his son. *Fei Kuran: Fifth Crimson Emperor, acts as a neutral party in this struggle to all appearances, but he has his own goals and acts on them to the detriment of Elendia. *Jonathon Dawn: Rachel's brother, has a major crush on Joan Nightfall. He is being manipulated into trying to kill Gerard to protect his sister by... *Porphorya Mercury: A major antagonist, she fully intends on killing Rachel, then Gerard, just for the heck of it. Does not care about 'Science' *Director Lead: An ancient Lidereith who leads the LSD. She doesn't mind who Gerard chooses as his first, just that he chooses one. *Vice-Director Carbon: A young Lidereith who has a brilliant mind, he would have Gerard choose Joan, as she is a 'Perfect' human specimen. *Agent Copper: The unfortunate agent chosen to further Carbon's plans. Doesn't take a break, ever. Loves coffee. Prequel Gerard Sturm lies on an operating table, unconscious and bloody. A couple of scientist stand over him, looking at him, looking at their handy work. He's young and powerful looking, even among Lidereith, which is his species. His wings are cut off and left in a container. "Subject still alive, strong. Due to metabolism being strangely affected by modifications, wings had to be removed and blood flow redirected from wings to heart and modifications, which had to be moved from mid-drift to a more spread out configuration. All modifications successful, testing must begin soon in case modifications are rejected by the body. We'll wake him up and give him the usual story... the accident one. This is Vice Director Carbon." The Story begins as one man knocks over Rachel Dawn on a sidewalk. She struggles to find her possessions, a mysterious person helps her. His voice is comforting. "Are you okay? You seem to have taken quite a fall..." He helps her pick up her stuff and escorts her to her house. "My name is Gerard Sturm. Might I know your name? Rachel Dawn? Beautiful name... I hope we'll get to know each other better... If you wouldn't mind." "Not at all" The scene changes to a scientific section. Director Lead, Vice Director Carbon and Agent Copper discuss Gerard, and his recent interest in one Rachel Dawn. Copper remains out of the conversation while both the Director and Vice Director argue over his choice of intended mate. The Director doesn't really care just as long as he chooses, while the Vice Director intends that he choose Joan Nightfall, who is an amazing specimen of a human female. Director Lead eventually tells her that if she wants her choice to be the one, she has to woo him like Rachel is. Elendia Drakul enters, and talks about what their goals are, to create Lidereith Super soldiers under her command. It doesn't matter who he mates with. She leaves Lead and Carbon to their work and slaps Copper on her way out to cause him to spill his coffee on himself. At Rachel's house, Gerard meets with the family. Both her father and mother are accepting of him, only her brother, Jonathon is suspicious of him, sensing something was different, not human. He follows him, only to find that he disappears. Gerard reappears within his domicile, met by Joan Nightfall. Notes *The Title is supposed to be sung... (middle C) Can (middle) You (high-middle) See (higher middle) What (low-middle) I (higher than See) See (High-middle). *Title came from a sentence in Katawa Shoujo home website, where to link to the character page of Lilly, who is blind and the original model of Rachel. *Gerard Sturm's Character is (Slightly) modeled Zerlocke, one of the many main characters of Charby the Vampirate. Category:Story Arc Category:Lidereith